


Tom's crazy lovely obsession

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Deadpool RPF, Spider-Man RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Kink, Bitting, Body Hair, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Facials, Frot & Frottage, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Tom needs love, Tye is an evil sexy genius, rimjob, sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Tom and Ryan have to keep their affair secret, for obvious reasons but Tom can't get enough out of Ryan and does some crazy things out of love, like really strange things.





	Tom's crazy lovely obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> This is a prompt that my friend Narryfavoritejiall left me in this one on one thing we have going on.  
> So this is the prompt:  
> Maybe you cold do a really LONG shot featuring Ryan/Tom, in where they have to sneak around because Ryan is obviously married and Tom can't help but be gone for him, so he will put up for any shit, and every time they see eachother their sex is crazy and good and Tom is a bossy bottom and he's desperate because he can't always be with Ryan and one night he sent nudes to him and Ryan got really mad because it's something dangerous to do and yells at him so Tom gets angry too and cries and goes to have sex with someone else (hugh, Tye? Your choice?) ryan finds out and then they have angry, make up sex (really smutty)?

Tom pushed Ryan into a bathroom stall and close the door behind him, he was in a hurry and what he wanted he wanted it right now and with Ryan; there was a big gala today and the place was filled with celebrities and Ryan had come with his wife Blake to the gathering and when Tom saw Ryan in that suit he fell more in love with him he knew that he needed to have him so he winked twice at Ryan to make him follow him and that's how they ended in the bathroom stall.

 

Tom was unzipping the Canadians pants down with such eagerness that Ryan had to stop him with his hands "Hey Tommy!  whats wrong whit you? you didn't even say hello!" Tom looked up at him with a gleaming and glowing gaze, he missed him so much and now they were together, "Hi! Ryan!" he said all so casually; Ryan petted his hair lovingly and began to explain "Look you cant just wink at me in front of everybody, I have a wife, and as much as I love you Tommy boy I can't risk being caught!" Tom looked at him begging him to not continue because he knew he did wrong "Okay Tommy suck daddy's cock" Ryan said smiling coyly at him.

 

The British lad took Ryan's pant's down and with his teeth he pulled down Ryan's boxer enough to let the Canadian's cock free and on display, Tom licked his lips and looked up at Ryan and said "Don't move and don't make a sound" and after that he took his cock head like it was a lollipop and sucked it till he freed it with an indecent POP and sucked on it again.

 

Ryan took his left hand and placed it in his mouth to kill his moans and never let anyone hear him, he was ever so cautious and Tom was just crazy in love with him that couldn't contain himself when they where together or in sight of each other; he wished that he had met him before he married Blake or had the kids but that was out of the cards he was a married man and he had to step up his game but Tom had his heart and it killed him not to see him more often.

 

The British lad took his hand up Ryan's body beneath his shirt and he could reach his hairy six-pack, he couldn't stop thinking how hot his lover was; he was strong, muscular, really hunky, with lovely trimmed body hair he loved it all so different from his fragile, marked and somewhat skinny body. He loved to touch Ryan's hairy body every time he could but he had to settle for quicker and more defined things, no time to worship the Canadian's body but just enough to worship his cock, which was a magnificent specimen.

 

Tom used his tongue to lick Ryan's manhood, he did it ever so sensually and lustfully, he was very gifted with his tongue and mouth and Ryan couldn't bear this kind of pleasure; The boy was so cute and yet so needy for him, he just wanted to have him for himself because he was a gentleman and he loved that kind of men plus he was so funny and caring, Ryan made him feel special and he wanted to make him feel the same way, that's why he was so keen on sucking him and milking him till he came dry.

 

He took Ryan's cock and swallowed it completely, making Ryan moan in his hand, his nose brushed older man's pubic hair and smelled his odour, it was cleared that he showered recently because it smelled good, he pushed his lips up and down the shaft with the most graceful movements; he was clearly enjoying Ryan's long and thick member he wanted it to breach his tight hole but he knew he coulden't do that right now because it will make him scream and that would give them away so he had to settle for sucking his impressive cock.

 

Tom went up and down Ryan's grith and enjoyed every moment of it, the flavour and the smell of his manhood, it was turning him on; Ryan had to start bitting his hand because Tom was doing such a good job in sucking him off, he was doing it with such a passion and his aim was to please his older lover, Ryan thought that Blake could never give a blowjob as good as Tom, the boy was enthusiastic and begging for love and approval while Blake did it like some other chore.

 

The british Twink was in love with Ryan's cock that was evident to the Canadian, every time they where tougheter he begged for it to be in all over his body: his mouth, against his cock and shoved up in his ass; Ryan knew that his penis was part of his incredible apeall to the lad but the way that he begged for it was incredible and everytime it was up the boy's ass it made him scream and all this toughts where in Ryan's mind as he saw Tom sucking him with complete abandom, he was worshiping his cock with his mout and lips and he was licking it with his tounge.

 

Ryan placed his free hand on Tom's head and guided his movements on his cock, he started fucking Tom's mouth with eagerness and with complete abandon he was giving him what he wanted; Tom's eyes where locked on Ryan's and they where speaking dirty thing telling him to go rougher on him and that he didn't need to take care of his safety and that he needed his cum all over his mouth.

 

Ryan fucked him hard and rough making Tom's eyes tear up and let tears roll down his face, the boy was making gagging sounds and he was clearly running out of air, but Ryan knew that if he let down the pace Tom was going to complain so he ignored that in favor of pushing himself harder on the lad's mouth and building himself up to climax.

 

The mere idea that they could be discovered in this way was kind of hot but not as hot as Tom's face filled with tears and with glowing begging and watering eyes; that was enough incentive for Ryan to trust hard inside the boy's mouth and start shooting his load inside the boy's throat. he hadn't cum in a while so he shot a lot of cum down the boy's throat, he pulled it out so he could paint the boy's face with his cum and spur after spur hit Tom's face making a mess out of it.

 

Ryan's seed fell on his hair, his nose, his lips, his closed eyes and his cheeks and still, he hadn't emptied himself the cum was dripping from his face onto the floor till Ryan finally stopped; and Tom started licking his lips and swallowing some of it down his throat. Tom was a mess and he looked recked from Ryan's personal service.

 

The Canadian looked at his work Tom was covered in his cum completely, that turned him on, he wanted to fuck that mouth again, he loved watching the younger man just like this but he needed to get back to Blake and the gala so he hurried himself to some toilet roll to clean the boy's face "you made a mess of yourself darling, let me cleaning it for you. I wish everybody could see you covered in my seed but that would give us away; but still, you look hot covered in cum" Ryan said as he brushed the cum away from his face "Thank you daddy" Tom said smiling coyly; "It's daddy now?" Ryan teases him as he pulls him up for a kiss.

 

Ryan pulls up his clothes and makes himself presentable "Darling, you need to promise me that you will never do something like that again" he said as he gazed into the teen's eyes, Tom nod in response and kissed him again "Tonight ill see you in your room, you need to wait." Ryan looked at him and kissed him "promise me that you will wait".

 

\--  --  --

 

Tom was naked on his bed and he was anxious and really horny he couldn't wait for him any longer; why would Ryan take so long? wasn't he there by now?  why would he do this to him?

 

He contemplated all the options for his delay but he couldn't take it anymore.

 

Tom heard a knock on his door, it was the one that connected Tye's room with his. Tom looked at the door and yell "What the fuck you want Tye? I'm kind of busy right now"

 

Tye chuckled audibly enough for Tom to hear him "Ryan didn't show up?" Tom opened his mouth in awe and yelled at the door again "How do you know that? where did you hear it"; The American laughed again "In the bathroom, you silly; you aren't the silent type Tommy, you were gagging...a lot, plus I knew that you and Ryan had a thing for quite some time you are not that hard to figure out Tommy, plus I know you...very well" Tom stayed in silence for a couple of seconds "C'mon Tommy open up"

 

Tom looked at the door again and thought about it "I can't let you in, because I am naked" he said gripping his pillow as he sat on the bed hoping that tye would give up "I have seen you naked before, that wouldn't be a problem, plus I have the same body parts that you have" Tom's eyes rolled up as he gave up and opened the door "Well you are really sexy like that, Ryan is missing out on this view" Tye said as he stepped in the room closing the door behind him.

 

"I don't know why he is taking so long; I said that I should wait but it has been two hours since that I arrived here, and he hasn't shown up" he said as he checked his phone "Not even a single message" Tom sighted and cleared his for head of some messy hair, Tye sited beside him "Give me the phone, I have an idea" Tye said very coyly Tom looked up at him and gave it to him "Now I want you to lay your front on the bed and show me that bubble butt that you have" Tom saw no harm in doing what he asked and he was kind of curius where that was going "Could you raise your butt up a little bit, so that your butt hole is in the picture" Tom did as he was told "Perfect now this is a perfect butt shot" Tom heard the click in his phone and Tye tyoing fast and the sent sound "That's it" Tye said.

 

Tom composed himself on the bed where Tye was sitting and watched the screen "What did you do?" Tom asked Tye with a curious tone Tye looked at him and smiled coyly "I sent him this" showing him the screen of his WhatsApp state with Ryan; He saw a picture of his ass and a text that read: _You're missing out on this._ Tom looked at Tye and said "That wasn't a bad idea, I like it making him desire me, that will make him horny and he will have to come to get some"

 

Tye smiled back at him at the devilish did they both had conjured and in a few seconds an answer came, Tom looked at Tye "Get ready Tommy boy" Tye said as he handed the Phone back at the British twink, Tom opened Ryan's response: _Are you out of your mind???? how can you do this??? My wife could have picked up the phone and see this, what will she think if she had seen this??? Don't do a thing like that again, just because of this I am not going there tonight, let this be punishment enough boy, I will delete all previous conversations because she can never read this.have a good night Tom!_

 

Tom mouthed and then he shouted one single word "Fuck" Tye took the Phone from the British twink's hands and read the message "He is fucking pissed, I am so sorry Tom" Tye said heartfelt Tom looked at him and nod in approval "Its okay, you where just trying to help and yes maybe we did do wrong by sending him a pic  of my bubble butt; but I still want to get off and that made me do crazy things; I would do anything for that man." 

 

The American placed a hand on the twinks shoulder and rested his head on his bare chest "Well I can help you out with the heat and if we take a picture he might be jealous of you and come back here to get you, you will have the best of both worlds" Tom gazed down at him gazing into the blue eyes and tought for a couple of seconds "I'll do the first part the last bit of jellusy leve it out, Ryan dosen't need to know about this; plus it would be a problem more than a help the knolege that you screwd me up"

 

Tye smiled back at him "I think I can do that" Tom leaned down to kiss him Tye responded as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, Tom grabbed TYe shirt pulling it up and tossing it on the floor his other hand was pressed against Tye's crotch and let it roam over it; Tye's hands where on Tom's hips and their lips where fighting aginst each other for dominacne it was a fight that Tom diden't care for wining but love the meare sensation of teir tounges resling aginst each other. 

 

The blue-eyed boy took Tom by the neck and made him rest against the pillows as he settled himself on top of in and between his spread legs as he deepened the kiss they where sharing and let his free hand roam all over Tom's body; Tom's hand's on the other side where on Tye's belt and zipper, he wanted to free Tye's manhood so badly he was kind of desperate, to be honest.

 

After all, Tom was rejected by Ryan, the man whom he loved, and that made him want to cry but he didn't want to cry he wanted to feel sexy and loved so he gave in into Tye's desires and let himself be used by the other man because he was using him too; Tom finally pushed Tye's pants and boxers down a bit enough for his manhood to be on display and his butt was showing out to the wind, Tom smiled coyly and bit his lip as his left hand whent behind Tye and groped a butt cheek and left it there "Oh somoeone is eager now" Tye says smilling devilishly at him "Do you want to spank it? because I have been a naughty boy"  Tom licked his lips and gave his ass a spank "You have been a really bad boy Tye" he said as he spanked him again.

 

Tye moaned as Tom's palm was slapped a giant his buttock again and looked lustfully down at him "Really bad!" he bit his bottom lip as his now erect cock was pushed against Tom's and that made Tom squirm and grope his butt cheek harder "Mmm yeah!" Tom moaned sensually at Tye encouraging him to continue with the sweet friction "looks like you want to be a bad boy too!" Tye said as he sunk his teeth into Tye's neck "Yes! I want to!" Tom answered as his soft cock was growing and causing more friction between the members and enjoying that sweet burn "Tye your so good" he said panting as Tye left his neck and looked down at him.

 

"are you enjoying yourself? mhm?" he said mockingly as he intensified the thrust against Tom's cock "What do you say Tommy boy?!"  Tom looked at him panting and moaning like the needy boy he was "I want everything you can offer" Tom answered eagerly Tye took both members in his hand increasing the friction between them "I'll make you feel better" Tye thrust violently against Tom's cock making Tom moan again and as a chain reaction kiss him on the lips "Yes!Tye! make it burn!"Tom begged audibly.

 

Tye looked down at his conquest and thrust again against him making Tom a sweating panting mess, the boy was out of his mind and he was succumbing to the pleasure of their bodies; Tom slapped Tye's ass again "Your such a bad boy! look what you made me do" he said as he floated back at him, Tom's rested his other hand on Tye's shoulder blade and pulled him in for a kiss it was dirty kiss and he loved how rough Tye could get, Tye responded as he saw fit and truth roughly against Tom's cock "C'mon slap me again and you will see what happens next" Tom dared to slap Tye's ass again and Tye trusted violently against his penis and made Tom yellp in pain and that noise made Tye realease himself all over  Tom's cock and chest.

 

Tye's cum was shotting all over him and he felt it like the hottest rain in the fucking world, Tye had more cum that Ryan could offer, maybe the teenage hormones did that and Tye had real stamina, but he enjoyed being dominated by him "How much can you cum Tye!" Tom asked in amazement as Tye continued filling his body with his seed "Fuck! Tommy! Fuck!!" Tye said as he was still in the high of his orgasm "I want to do dirty things to your fucking hot body!!" Tye roared as he was heading the down cure of his orgasm.

 

Tye shot a little more of his seed over Tom's body  and then kissed him "You made a mess out of my Tye!" Tom argued sexily, teasingly and coyly Tye smiled back "Well you did slap my ass that one more time" the both of them laughed "Now let me help you to get your release" Tye said as he touched Tom's erect penis and gripped tightly enough to hurt "Oh! God! Tye!" Tom said as he bit his lower lip and looked at Tye who was now at his side "I can't cum!!" Tom protested "I can only cum if Ryan says I can" Tom protested Tye looked at him and kissed him "Are you sure? cuz I got my sweet release and you didn't, I mean I don't care if you come or don't because I already did but I just wanted to be cautious, plus I don't think Ryan will come here to save you from your hormones any time soon" Tom looked at Tye's argument was pretty convincing but he still couldn't do it "Sorry Tye I can't be this naughty" Tom said as he kissed him back.

 

The American smiled at him and reached down to the flor for his shirt and used it to clean Tom's body "All right, as you want, but I am keeping this Shirt filled with your sweet and my cum, unless you want it more" Tom gazed him at the dirty comment "I will have it" Tom replied quite amuzed with himself "plus you look better shirtless" Tye gave the shirt to Tom who smelled it teasingly, and it had the strong smell of cum and sweat and that was kind of hot.

 

"Just one more thing a picture" Tye said as he grabbed Tom's Phone and placed himself beside each other and panned the view to frontal camera and took a picture of him kissing Tom's cheek, the image could only show their faces, not their shoulder's or their bodies; Tye planed the best kind picture and he wrote in the picture: _Do you like my new boyfriend?_ and pressed send, Tom was so tired that he didn't saw what Tye did he just felt the kiss on his forehead and heard him leave not knowing what Tye had just done.

 

\--  --  --

 

Blake and Ryan were laughing on the sofa in the living room of their hotel suite, they had champañe in their glasses and were telling stories of their movie sets and when they were an unmarried couple, when Ryan's phone beeped and Blake reached to get it she opened it up like if nothing happened when she opened the WhatsApp message from Tom, she saw the picture of Tye kissing Tom and mouthed and awww as she took her hand to her chest.

 

"What's wrong babe? another of those cute cat's pictures again?" Ryan said very amused with himself, Blake smiled at him "no, something way cuter!" she said as she sat beside him "your friend Tom has a boyfriend" she said giving in to the cuteness of the picture, Ryan opened his eyes wide and pulled closer to her to look at the picture and when he could look at it properly he bit his lip really hard "It's Tye from the X-Men movies, they look so good together" Ryan stood up and grabbed his jacket.

 

Blake looked at him "Whats wrong honey?" she asked as he walked to the door, Ryan looked back at her and said as he opened the door to leave the room "I need to advise them, they are a poor match, believe me" Blake looked at him and thought that Ryan needed to save the world like he always does "But it's their life, honey, let the kids be kids!" She said waving her hand and let it be known that she didn't want him mingling other peoples business "Blake, babe, you know what a great friend Tom is I and Tye is going to break his heart I need to stop this, so that he doesn't get hurt; don't wait for me up It might take all night!" Blake smiled at him like she only could do and kissed him a goodbye in the air "Go and save him prince charming".

 

As soon as Ryan closed the door behind him his furious face appeared and he was really pissed, he walked to the elevator really hot-headed and warmed up to what he was going to do to Thomas Stanley Holland, because it wasn't Tom or Tommy it was Thomas right now and he was going to get a real punishment. The elevator arrived at Ryan's destination and he left the elevator with a strong determination to knock on Tom's door really hard.

 

In no time Ryan was right at the teen's door and he knocked on it really hard enough to make Tom jump on his bed "Who is it?" he said afraid, there was another knock on the door and a very ironic answer came from the other side of it "ill give you three guesses!" Tom was in shock he didn't know what to do "You came?" he asked really puzzled "What do you want?" he said in his most upset voice, Ryan tried to look calm because he didn't want to look like a lunatic in front of the hotel cams and make someone come and check on the situation "I want you to open the door" Ryan said trying to calm himself.

 

Tom stood up and walked at the door and opened it and then he saw Ryan's face and when he realized how pissed off he was he started walking slowly backwards "What do you want?" he said as he stumbled walking backwards while Ryan was walking right at him, and with his hand he closed the door of Tom's hotel room, "What do you think I am doing?" He said as he closed the distance between them "First you send me a picture of your butt and my wife almost finds out and then you send me  a shot of Tye kissing you and telling me he is your boyfriend!!" Ryan yelled, Tom walked backward again "Wait I didn't...." Tom argued but was stopped by Ryan's hands on his arms "Did he screw you?!" Ryan asked really angry.

 

Tom started to cry by the words and the way that Ryan held him "Yes, but it's not like you think..." Tom argued, Ryan was angry but also hurt "So I come here waiting to hear that picture was a distasteful teen joke but my baby twink comes and admits that he let himself be screwed with another man that isn't his daddy? God!" Ryan said as he left the hold of the younger man and he sat on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face covering it, he was devastated "Why did you do such a thing?" Ryan erupted in tears Tom sat beside him trying to make Ryan look at him, but Ryan didn't want to look at him at any cost he betrayed him "Daddy! I am sorry!" Tom wanted to see Ryan but he wasn't getting him "Ryan Please! look at me!!" he begged, "I love you!".

 

Ryan looked back at him angry and he took him by the hips and flip him upside down on his lap "You fucked with him, you break your daddy's heart!!!" he said really hot-headed "How dare you?!! boys like you need to be punished!" Ryan said as he left his palm of his hand hit with incredible strength Tom's butt "No! Daddy please!!!" Tom started crying as Ryan started spanking him hard and raw, the tears from his eyes fell onto the floor; Ryan ignored Tom's pleads and continued punishing him.

 

The smacking, slapping sounds filled the room and they were mixed with Tom's cries and begs for Ryan to stop punishing him; the boy's face was red and filled with tears "It hurts! I'm sorry! I only did it because you wouldn't come with me!" he cried out painfully; Ryan was heartbroken, he suddenly didn't want to punish him it was like he couldn't let the kid get hurt any longer.

 

The movement stopped and Ryan pulled Tom up and let the boy's face rest on his chest "I'm sorry Ryan! I am so sorry! I love you!" Tom said with the most sincere repented and heartbroken voice; Ryan put an arm around the lad and shush him "I'm sorry too baby boy, I didn't want to get this angry at you, you don't deserve this, you where just lost without your daddy..." he said as he made Tom gaze at him "Weren't you?" Tom nodded in response.

 

 Ryan looked at Tom and he cleaned his shivering head "I need to ask: did he...?" Tom stopped him and answered eagerly "No, he didn't, Ryan..." he said caressing his face "he didn't put it in me and I didn't came, I couldn't come if you didn't say I could" he said like a lost puppy "I couldn't daddy! please believe me!" Ryan leaned down at him pulling their faces closer "I believe you baby boy, just promise me that you won't do something like that again, you are mine; my baby boy, not other's...understand that I am hurt by what you did." Tom was about to cry again but Ryan kissed him so the boy wouldn't "I love you baby boy, just don't do this to daddy again; and if you ever sleep with someone else it will be the person that daddy lets you, okay?" he said looking for assurance from the young lad, Tom responded with a sorrowful nod Ryan smiled at him dreamily and kissed him again.

 

Ryan gave him a coy grin "Do you want daddy to give you permission to come, baby?" he said with a chuckle Tom bit his lower lip "Yes daddy I want to come!" Ryan playfully grabbed his buttock "Well there is one way daddy will let you come and that is if daddy's cock goes into his boy's hole, do you want that baby?" TOm noded in response and kissed him "Ah, ahh you need to say the words" Tom kissed him again and said, "Daddy please fuck me so I can come on daddy's cock!" Ryan smiled at him "oh you are going to get your daddy's cock"

 

 Ryan took his jacket off and tossed it on the floor "Get your head on the pillows and spread your legs wide so I can see that pink pucker" Tom hurried himself and he laid back on the bed and rested his head on the pillows and spread his legs as wide as he could, Ryan stood up and looked at Tom's body "You know?...I could masturbate at this image and satisfy my need just by watching your soft little body, those sexy hips, those smooth legs, that lovely face of yours and that tiny and tight hole, God! I'm so hard right now, I can jack off to you and leave you like that all night" Tom was desperate and he started to beg "Please daddy, don't do that, just fuck me" Ryan chuckled and decided to tease him further "Well Daddy can drop the zipper and do you with the clothes on" Tom yelped in discontent "Don't you dare!" Tom said defyingly "Okay, daddy can drop his pants, what do you say about that?".

 

Tom was tired of being teased so deviously and begged: "Get naked daddy I want to feel your strong hairy body against mine!!" Tom said in the most desperate sound, Ryan bit his lower lip he wanted Tom to begged he looked "You want to see daddy naked?" Tom's eyes started to water with lust "Yes!!!" Ryan teased him even further unbuckling his belt "you want to see daddy's hairy body?" Tom nodded hard "You want to touch it don't you?" Tom nodded again "YOu want daddy's naked body covering you?" Tom smiled in lust as Ryan dropped his pant's and he got a glimpse of those manly strong and hairy legs and an oversized budge between his tights "Take it all off, daddy!!!" Ryan looked at him the boy was gleaming at him "You want this? don't you?" he said pressing his hand against his budge making Tom's hand reach under his testicles and started teasing his hole with his fingers "Daddy!!" he begged again and Ryan couldn't deny himself any longer and started unbuttoning his shirt "You want to see daddy's hairy chest don't you?" Tom licked his lips in anticipation as each of the buttons was pushed aside Ryan'sstrongn and muscular torso started showing it was the hottest thing Tom had ever seen.

 

"Daddy fuck me!" Tom begged as Ryan tossed his shirt aside "Take the underwear off, I want to see daddy's big cock! please!" Tom begged almost crying for it Ryan smiled amused "Show me that hole!" he demanded and as he said so Tom's fingers rested at each side of the pucker and opened it a bit "Yummy! that's a hot hole!" Ryan said coyly "It needs a big cock, don't you think?" he said as he took the elastic of his boxers and made it drop like it was nothing but he scanned Tom's look when it did and he had his eyes wide open as he dropped them and let himself be exposed to the teen.

 

And there it stood erect proudly Ryan Reynolds 12 inch cock, as thick as only he could be, Tom couldn't wait any longer "put it in daddy! my hole needs it!!" Ryan smiled as he knelt before the bed and started walking in four legs like a predator above his pray and he settled himself in between his legs and kissed Tom's belly button "What a beautiful boy!" Ryan said as he was about to kiss Tom on the lips, Tom's hands on the other side tuch eagerly Ryan's hairy pecks "Daddy! You're so hairy and strong! take me" Tom begged him "You like daddy's body?" Tom nodded "Daddy's body is so perfect!" he said as he grabbed the head of Ryan's enormous penis "I need this thing inside me daddy please! you tease too much!!" Tom begged.

 

Ryan went down in between Tom's legs and looked at the pucker that was practically winking at him and took his tongue out and started licking the teenage boy hole and as soon as his tongue touched the pink flesh Tom started to moan uncontrollably "Daddy!!!" Ryan pushed his tongue deeper inside of him and savored the teen's sweet hole "Fuck me with your tongue! play with me!" and that was Ryan's intention; he pushed his tongue so deep that made Tom dizzy and make him moan so hard that he was seeing stars.

 

Tom moaned loudly enough for Ryan to hear him and teas him further he then pulled his tongue out and pushed it back in just to feel Tom squirming because of his movements, he pushed his tongue outside just to push it back in "Play with my hole daddy!" Tom yelped and that's what Ryan had in store for him; he played with his hole with his tongue in ways that made the British lad blush like a cherry.

 

Ryan'stonguee left the hungry hole and Tom protested audibly "Shh, baby daddy's cock will go in like before and you will beg and cry for more like always!" Tom bit his lips and pulled Ryan closer to him and kissed him on the lips, their tounges meet and that sweet feeling flooded both of them, the kiss was slow gentle but still passionate; and in no time their tounges began wrestling against each other Ryan's desire was evident and Tom just laid there submissive to his every wish and that's why he might not have noticed Ryan's huge cock getting closer to his tiny pucker, Ryan's tongue danced against Tom's in pure dominant lust.

 

Ryan's cock was ready to make the push inside and without any warning he pushed his cockhead inside of Tom's almost unprepared hole, making tom yell loudly inside Ryan's mouth, the big memebers head was burining against Tom's hole and it was so painful but at the same time he coulden't complain about it because it was his Ryan's manhood and even if it hurt so bad he coulden't deny himself to Ryan; It burned and hurt so much that tears were rolling down his eyes but Ryan paid no attention to that but he continued kissing him as before as he started to burry himself deeper inside of him.

 

Tom loved when Ryan buried his cock inside of him, even if it hurt like hell he loved the pain and pleasure it brought, "I want all of daddy's cock in me, please! daddy!" he cried out letting bigger tears form in his eyes Ryan looked down at him and bit his lower lip, he was so young and in love with him and he wanted more of him, Tom looked so sexy when he begged for more and without prior consideration he burried all 12 inches inside tom making Tom scream in pain, but even so he did hit his prostate so he did feel the pleasure of it; Ryan panted on top Tom looking at his painful expression trying to accomodate the massive member inside of him and failing in doing so till he could finialy do it.

 

Ryan saw the most beautiful man trying to please him "You look so hot like this baby! don't ever change!!" he kissed the boy through his pain of getting used to his cock and Tom kissed him back with passion "I love you, Ryan! I love you!" he said as he let his hand's roam all over Ryan's hairy chest "I love you! I love that you are strong! that you are muscular! and that you are really hairy! and that you look so sexy! and that giant cock! and that lovely face of you! but above all, I love that you love me!" That melted Ryan's heart and pulled the boy closer for a deeper romantic kiss filled with love and passion he made him feel the love that he was receiving from him and the way that he could make him feel.

 

Tom was a spectacle for Ryan when he opened his eyes to stare at him "I'm ready for more daddy!" Tom said as he gazed directly into Ryan's eyes and it was this sweet expectant look, Ryan kissed the boy's nose and pushed some inches out and pushed them back in making Tom yelp "Fuck!" Ryan shushed him again with a tender tone "Daddy is moving inside you! Do you like it baby boy?!" Tom nodded eagerly "I want more of my daddy!" he said turning Ryan on and making him thrust into him with passion "Youll be the death of me Tommy!" Ryan said as he started a vigorous pace and he moved his hips like a piston inside of Tom's sweet tight hole.

 

Tom loved when Ryan moved his massive prick inside of him, he loved the way that Ryan made love to him it made him feel safe, he took his arms and rested them in the older man's shoulders as an anchor "Do with me whatever you want Ryan!" he begged and Ryan fucked him harder but not enough to make him cry "I love you Tommy Boy!" Tom kissed him "I love you daddy!" he said in the sweetest tone "And I will be yours forever" he promised.

 

Ryan fucked him good he increased his pace considerably making the boy pant hard and make him sweaty "My beautiful boy, so smooth against my rough and hairy body I love it!" Ryan said boasting and preasing him "You are taking daddy's cock so well" Tom looked at him and received the praise with gusto "Daddy I am close can I cum?!" he asked sincerely Ryan smiled at him and started stroking his cock "Come for daddy!" Tom couldn't resist the feeling of his cock being touched after all the events of the day and he started shooting his load on Ryan's hairy six-pack and his own tummy he moaned hard as he came and was fucked by Ryan that he felt himself reach the stars, it was unbelievable; he was overflown with the sensations of his body and he couldn't stop himself from coming and making a mess of both of their body's.

 

In shooting his load he contracted his pucker muscles around Ryan's cock pushing him into his orgasm before Ryan even knew it he was shooting his seed inside his lover boy "Fuck Tommy! take all of daddy's love inside you!!" Ryan shoot like never had he done before, it was strong and high feeling, he shot more than any teenage boy would, he flooded Tom with his seed, he was so tight around him, and continued to do it till he was done "Look at what you made me do!" Ryan said as he started kissing frenetically and passionately Tom with all his strength and all the might of his heart and Tom kissed them back with the same strength and love that Ryan was giving him.

 

"I love you Tommy boy!" Ryan said as he laid beside him and made the boy rest his head on the top of shoulder "I love you too Ryan" The boy confessed and kissed his shoulder blade "Well you know what...I told my wife that I was giving you advice and I was suggesting you to leave Tye and not to wait for me tonight so we can spend the night otugheter but you will have to say tomorrow that you cried a lot and that you begged me to stay tonight" Ryan said ever so casually "I think I can oblige daddy!" Tom answer they both shared a kiss right before they close their eyes and slept deeply all the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, people, comment!! or at least leave a kudo! It takes time writing this stories.


End file.
